Evil's Recourse
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Sequel to Trials of A Guardian. A reverse look on Knuckles past. This time the Guardians are the enemies and the Legionaries are the heroes. Can Shadow and Knuckles both stop this climatic battle before the Guardians revive Enerjak? Find Out! Please R
1. Chapter 1: A New Danger

**Evil's Recourse**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: A New Danger**

It was another dull, boring day in Sonic's world just waiting for the next disaster to strike. Ever since Shadow had become Knuckles little 'Guardian' in training, Eggman was working fever pitch inside the Eggman Empire, to design a new weapon that would finally end it for Sonic and his friends.

Endless weeks of drawing up blueprints, endless toil to bring up the design, now was the time. Finally his time to get revenge on Sonic the Hedgehog.

The Emerald Cannon had to be his greatest invention ever. Capable to destroy entire mountians with just a single blast. Now all he needed was a power source. And that's where the tricky part came in.

Now, with both Shadow and Knuckles taking turns to watch over Angel Island Eggman couldn't so much as go near the place, let alone steal something from it.

And since he couldn't hire help, Eggman was scouring his screens for any weakness in Angel Island, anything at all, when a sudden large blast knocked at his door.

Near one of the walls, Decoe, Boco, and Bokkun were sitting at a table playing 'Go Fish' when the sudden blast shattered the wall behind him, and sent the three robots hurtling through the room.

Through the small cloud of dust, Eggman could make out a large number of dark figures standing in the newly made opening, their eyes gleaming an evil shade of white.

"Grrr" growled Eggman " you won't get away from breaking into my base. Decoe! Boco! Attack!"

"Yes Doctor," said the two robots and immediately ran to face the new foes, each enetering into a different karate stance.

The invaders weren't impressed by the robots attempts however, and just blasted them where the stood. Bokkun got scared at the sight of his friends destruction and flew off like the little coward he was.

With no more robots to protect him, and his Emerald Cannon useless without power, Eggman backed in fear, helpless with no way to escape.

The last thing the Doctor every saw a blast of light, and then he plummeted into darkness.

"Hmph" muttered one of the invaders once the Doctor was down " pitiful resistance. It's a wonder the Dark Legion manages to keep itself alive,"

"This isn't the Dark Legion fool" muttered another invader " just look at that pathetic weakling on the floor. He's a creature we've never seen,"

"I thought this would happen" muttered a third invader, obiviously the leader " the chaos charge was to much to handle, so we ended up in another dimension,"

"Yes" said the second invader " and in the process our Master and his Emerald have been damaged. We have no way of returning back to our own time,"

"Yeah" said the first invader " well neither does the Legion if they got transported here with us. Guess its just time to start building a new empire,"

Soon, both the invaders grew distracted when they noticed their leader approaching one of the screens lit up in Eggman's lair. On it was a picture of Angel Island, peaceful and not burned.

"It can't be" said the first invader " another Angel Island?"

"If we're in a seperate dimension like we suspect" said the second invader " it only makes sense,"

"But who's guarding it?" asked the first invader " surely there's not more echidnas in this dimension, or even another us?"

"I don't know" said the second invader " do you even think our Master could be up there?"

"There's only one way to know for sure" said the third invader, finally coming out of his trance " we must travel there at once. Bring the creature's cannon, it could be useful for later,"

And with that said, the three dark invaders left, making their way to Angel Island, chaos on their minds. Leaving the pathetic Doctor behind, breathing for his life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flipside of Fate

**Ch.2: The Flipside of Fate**

Meanwhile, in another part of Mobius, Shadow the Hedgehog was having a strange dream.

He was standing on a shaking road being broken up by an earthquake as two powerful forces battled each other in the sky. Sonic and the others were there too, and were getting blasted by some unseen force.

Suddenly the dream shifted, leaving Shadow on Angel Island to see Knuckles guarding the Master Emerald like he always did, and get killed by a chaos burst by the very item he protected the most.

The sound of Rouge's concerned voice soon broke the black and red hedgehog out of his dream. Shadow was annoyed, but relieved to finally be awake.

"Rise and shine Shadow" said Rouge " time for another day at work. You don't look like you have gotten much sleep,"

"That's because I haven't" said Shadow " I keep on having these strange dreams, it's been distracting me from my work,"

"Sounds like you need to go to professional then" said Rouge " I'm no expert, but if a dream repeats itself it must mean something,"

"Any sugguestions?" asked Shadow.

"Hmm" Rouge thought for a second then said out loud " maybe Knuckles can lend a hand. He's used to getting visions and stuff,"

"Hmph" said Shadow, crossing his arms " you're sure you just want to see him again because of your crush?"

"Back off Shadow" said Rouge " or you may get hurt,"

Shadow just shrugged his shoulders indicating that he didn't really care.

"Fine" said Shadow " we'll go look for Knuckles after our shift is done. Nothing been happening much anyway,"

Suddenly the alarms on both Shadow and Rouge's bracelets began to sound, meaning G.U.N. had spotted trouble somewhere in the city. Rouge grinned at Shadow.

"You were saying?" said Rouge.

Shadow didn't dignify her with a response, in a flash he was gone.

* * *

In downtown Mobius the streets were already in chaos. Citizens were fleeing in all directions, screaming at the tops of their lungs. A dark figure stood holding a gun, the source of all the people's terror.

When Shadow and Rouge arrived on the scene to face this mysterious adversary, their widened in surprise when they spotted an unknown female echidna that looked half-flesh, half-metal.

Another echidna? That just wasn't possible!

Shadow had little time to ponder over the situation however when the girl echidna spotted him and Rouge, once again firing her gun. Both agents instantly dodged, and Shadow sped quickly towards his assailint.

Taken by surprise, the girl echidna fired off a few more rounds, before Shadow dove into her and knocked the gun out of her hands. Quickly, the girl echidna recovered from Shadow's attack and made grab for weapon which Rouge then smashed with a drill dive.

"Not so fast honey" mocked Rouge " you have some questions to answer first,"

" You're not the boss of me," said the echidna.

"Then I'll make myself one," said Shadow from behind her, making the girl echidna jump up with fright.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow, now that he had the girl's attention.

"The name's Julie-Su" said the echidna " and just who you are supposed to be?"

"My name is Shadow" said Shadow " and she is Rouge. Now that the introductions are over, I sugguest you explain why you were shooting at a few harmless citizens, as well your being here at all,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Julie-Su.

"Well you see here Jules" said Rouge " there's one echidna everybody knows around here. And to see another one around is just begging to bring questions,"

"Oh that darn chaos surge" said Julie-Su " I must have got sent to another dimension. You say there's only one echidna here? Which one?"

"His name is Knuckles," said Shadow.

"Knuckles?" gasped Julie-Su in surprise. Of all the names, why did it have to be his?


	3. Chapter 3: Unlikely Alliance

**Ch.3: Unlikely Alliance **

Meanwhile, at Sonic's house, the blue hedgehog was just spending the day relaxing on the roof of his house, basking in the sun. tails was in his workshop working on improvements to the X Tornado, and Amy, Cream, and Cheese were having a little picnic in the front lawn.

It was one of those days where no expected to run into any surprises. Well, that peace didn't last long.

The sound of a scream suddenly broke through the joyful solace, making everyone look towards the sky, their eyes widening in surprise as a screaming robot crashed down into the ground.

Hopping up from their activities, everyone gathered at Sonic's house ran up to the injured robot, somewhat surprised to see it was Bokkun. Bokkun's yellow eyes immediately lit up with delight when he saw Sonic.

"Oh yes, yes!" creid Bokkun, immediately clutching Sonic's leg " I found you at last,"

"What's going on?" asked Sonic, shaking the robot off his foot.

"The Doc's in trouble" said Bokkun " our base has been attacked. I fled to get help. I don't even know if the Doctor's alright,"

"Who would want to attack Eggman?" said Tails.

"Several people," said Sonic.

"How do we know that this isn't some sort of trick?" said Amy, accusingly to Bokkun " he probably made up all of that stuff about Eggman just to lure us into a trap, am I right?"

Bokkun whimpered and started to cry, good and loud. Everyone instantly covered their ears from pain.

"Ok, ok" yelled Sonic " we believe you already, now stop with the crying!"

Bokkun instantly stopped, his pleading eyes turning desperately towards Sonic.

"Eh" said Sonic with relief " let's get over there,"

A short ride in the X Tornado later, and Sonic and his friends were entering the gates of the Eggman Empire. Shock meeting their eyes as soon as they landed at the base.

The entire complex had been destroyed! Shredded shards of metal had been flung everywhere. And Decoe and Bocoe...well...it was best not to talk about it.

Lying under a bundle of rubble himself lay the infamous Dr. Eggman, beaten and unconious. No matter how great of enmey they were to each other, Sonic immediately rushed over to help.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese gasped, while Tails steadily checked over the fallen doctor's wounds.

"Is he going to be alright Tails?" asked Sonic.

"I think so" said Tails , looking up " he just needs a few days of rest,"

"Who would do this to him?" asked Sonic, when suddenly he felt a slight stir from the unconious body. Eggman's eyes soon fluttered open, some shock to see who was there.

"Sonic?" whispered Eggman.

"Yeah" said Sonic " Bokkun told us what happened,"

"I thought that there was only one, but there were more" said Eggman " they stole my cannon. They stole my cannon. You have to get it back before they find the emeralds. Before they find...,"

"Knuckles!" Amy suddenly gasped in realization " Oh my gosh, Knuckles is in danger!"

"But from who?" asked Tails.

"There's no time to wonder that now" said Sonic " Girls, you take Eggman and Bokkun back to the house and patch them up. Me and Tails will head up to warn Knuckles,"

And with that said, Sonic and Tails ran off, a new adventure awaiting them just beyond the next rise.


	4. Chapter 4: Vector Takes A Dive

**Ch.4: Vector Takes A Dive**

A lazy afternoon breeze drifted through the air of Angel Island, as Knuckles sat there alone at the altar, baking in the glow of the Master Emerald. Completely unaware of the excitement about to greet his doorstep.

His voilet gaze floated to the sky waiting for Shadow to take his nightly watch, while mind tumbled over these visions that have been occuring. Every one of them the same.

The Master Emerald was going haywire. Sonic and Shadow appeared beaten and lifeless on a cracked ground. And a dark figure floated eeriely in the sky.

Knuckles didn't quite know what these visions meant, but he was pretty sure Shadow was feeling them as well.

"Shadow?" thought Knuckles, looking at the white mark, on his wrist, that bonded him and the hedgehog " what could we be seeing?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of Angel Island, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were busy tossing a frisbee back and forth, with Charmy acting like the monkey in the middle.

After minutes of going up and down between throws, Charmy finally managed to catch the frisbee and Espio was out of the game.

As Espio walked over to sit down Vector called out to Charmy.

"Alright Charmy!" yelled Vector " give me a big one!"

"OK," said Charmy, and threw disc, which just kept sailing through the air.

"Ah!" growled Vector, as he ran after the lost frisbee " Charmy you idiot!"

"What?" yelled Charmy " you said to throw a big one,"

Espio just slapped a hand to his forhead.

The embrassing moment was suddenly shattered when a scream of terror shot through the air. Espio and Charmy's bodies were immediately on the alert.

"Vector!" they yelled, and ran where the croc had fled.

When they reached the deep gorge Knuckles had told them about before playing, that's when Charmy noticed their frisbee next to the hole. However, there was no Vector in sight.

"Vec where are you?" shouted Espio.

"Down here what do think!" Vector shouted back from the gorge.

Looking down, Espio and Charmy could clearly see Vector clutching desperately to the side of the cliff.

"Knuckles said there was cracks like this" said Vector " I just wish I paid more attention to where they were,"

"Vector's to heavy for me to fly out of that narrow gorge" said Charmy " I'll go back to see if Knuckles can help,"

With that said the bee flew off to retrieve the Guardian, unaware that three other sets of eyes were watching this strange situation.

"Knuckles" said one invader " so my son is alive after all,"

"In this dimension it appears to be so" said a second invader " though that doesn't mean he's the same master we know,"

"True" said a third invader " if he allows foolish primitives like these to survive,"

"Then we shall make him our master again" said the first invader " and these fools will lead us to him,"

With that said, Locke hopped out of the brush he had been hiding in, with Remington and Specture following behind.

Down in the gorge, Vector could feel his grip begin to slip.

"They'd better get soon or else!" thought Vector, his grip lessening more.

Espio never felt so helpless watching from above. Surely nothing would have taken Charmy and Knuckles this long.

Then, all of the sudden, an unexpected surprise reached out to help, and Espio's mouth went agape.

The chameleon wasn't the only one surprised, Vector got a shock too. Enough so to lose his grip, only to be caught and carried to safety by three mysterious visitors.

It was at that moment that Charmy and Knuckles finally arrived, with a rope tucked in Charmy's right arm. Both stood shocked with fright when they saw the same figures their team mates were seeing.

Three different, impossibly alive echidnas, with crescent marks on their chests, and one whose face was all to familair with Knuckles.

"Hello Knuckles," said Locke.

"Father?" gasped Knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5: A Tainted Legacy

**Ch.5: A Tainted Legacy**

**Meanwhile, inside G.U.N. Headquarters, Julie-Su found herself in a lonely interogation room sitting down with a stern looking Shadow and Rouge standing in front of her, questions burning in their eyes.**

**"Alright" said Shadow, speaking first " time for some answers. Why did you freak out like that when we mentioned Knuckles name? And why are you even here?"**

**"Before I answer that question I have something to ask you first" said Julie-Su " how much does your world actually know of our kind?"**

**" Only that Knuckles is the last survivor in charge of guarding a gaint rock," said Rouge.**

**"The Master Emerald" sighed Julie-Su " a curse amongst our people,"**

**Before Shadow could ask what Julie-Su meant, the pink echidna pulled out a shining black shard from one of her pockets. Its faint, yet eerie energy instantly flowing through the room.**

**There was no question in either Shadow or Rouge's mind about what the shard was. It could only be a part of the Master Emerald. But why was it so black?**

**Taking a deep breath, Julie-Su explianed her tale from the begining.**

* * *

**Once, during a more peaceful time, lived a thriving city known as Echidnapolis. The power of the Master and Chaos Emeralds was a great blessing on the land, giving birth to a thriving society.**

**However, Knuckles father, Locke, was faced with a terrible crisis. His wonderful wife Lara-Le had just given birth to a son, but he was dreadfully sick, and wouldn't last past morning.**

**In desperation to save his heir, Locke exposed his newly born son to the Emeralds, which graciouslly healed him from his afflictions ad allowed him to live.**

**However, as a result to this miracle, Knuckles had been mutated with a few special abilities found nowhere else in the Echinda Clan. Possessing powers only others could dream of.**

**One scienetist named Dr. Frivetous was amazed by Knuckles abilities and decided to do some tests on the Emeralds so that he could replicate the results in future Guardian lines. The Brotherhood immediately agreed to his experiments, for they were curious as well.**

**Back when Julie-Su first met Knuckles, he was full of life and ready for adventure, and she could instantly tell that she was going to have great times with this echidna.**

**Those great times never came though once the duo had reached their teenage years.**

**Dr. Frivetous's experiments had gone horribly wrong, reversing the entire flow of Chaos Energy. Switching it from a postive force to something negative and nasty.**

**The echindas who felt the most pain were the Guardians. Knuckles worst of all. Julie-Su still had a tough time imagining Knuckles horrible scream. It was like something from a horror movie.**

**All of the Guardians were now turned as evil as the gem they were sworn to protect. And becuase of his close connection to the Emeralds, Knuckles became the most vicious of them all.**

**The entire city of Echidnapolis was destroyed in a manner of days, with very few surviving the holocaust.**

**One sciencetist who had been helping during the Emerald experiments named Professor Dimitri had just barely managed to escape the now evil grip of his brother Locke, and led the few surviving citizens to a safe place where he could work on a solution to stop this tyranical rule.**

**Dr. Frivetous had managed to escape the chaos as well, and joined forces with Dimitri bringing birth to the Dark Legion.**

**With the two sciencetists working overtime, many attempts were soon made to stop Dark Knuckles and his army of Guardians. Many lives were lost, and those who were severely injured were forced to get their parts replaced by machines.**

**Things seemed lost, but the information they kept on gathering about Knuckles and his army only served to make the Legion stronger. Soon, both professors were working on a suit of armor that would become capable of harnessing the powers of Chaos itself. An equal match for their deadly foe.**

**However, they were forced to try it early, for once it was complete, the Guardians decided to attack.**

**Knuckles had never looked more fierce as he led his troops into battle. The smile of innocence was gone, as was the joyous moments of a cheerful life. Now all those eyes sought was destruction.**

**Dimitri quickly donned what he and Dr. Frivetous had named the Enerjak armor and charged off to face Knuckles while the Legionares faced off with the Guardians below, praying that their plan would work.**

**The Master Emerald shined on the battlefield too. It was always carried around by the Guardians as a symbol to their power, casting its dark shadows on the severed ground.**

**Knuckles pratically glowed in the Emerald's presence, feeling stronger than he ever was with the gem by his side.**

**Chaos rained throughout the battles as Knuckles and Dimitri clashed, the earth burning and breaking beneath their feet. Neither one giving an inch.**

**Down below, carefully avoiding the chaos raining down from above. Julie-Su made her way over to the Master Emerald, knowing full well that it was the source of Knuckles and the other Guardians strentgh.**

**Locke saw the threat approaching his gem and ran to stop Julie-Su. But he arrived to late as the pink echidna took out a dagger and chipped off a small shard of the Dark Master Emerald.**

**Pain surged through all the Guardians once the cut was made, with Knuckles feeling like he just got shot through the heart. Dimitri saw his chance, and started powering up his Enerjak armor to maximum.**

**Channeling all of the power he possessed, Dimitri fired a pure beam of chaos energy straight at Knuckles. Unfortunately, Knuckles saw the attack coming and fired his own as well. The two attacks met their mark, each doing major damage to their opponents.**

**Shock could be felt throughout the battlefield as all the warrioirs watched the two titans fall. The Guardians immedaitely rushed towards Knuckles, while the Legionarres grabbed Dimitri and dragged him away from the fight.**

**The armor was removed as soon as they got back to the base. and Dimitri was placed in a medical chamber to stabalize his critical condition.**

**It was a sad time for the Legion, but with that saddness came new hope, thanks to the Master Emerald shard Julie-Su had managed to obtain, Dr. Frivetous was sure he could find a solution that would make things work for the better.**

**So endlessly, for the next few days, Dr. Frivetous worked furiously in his lab building a time machine so that he could travel back in time and warn himself that pursuing with the Emerald experiments was a bad idea.**

**However, when the machine was finally complete that's when the Guardians decided to attack again, in order to avenge their fallen leader.**

**Julie-Su fought them off as long as she could while Dr. Frivetous activated the machine, but something went terribly wrong.**

**During the scuffle Julie-Su had with the Guardians, she had lured them to close to the machine, directly in front of the shard's path. A great dark light engulfed them immediately.**

**When the light vanished, Julie-Su found herself waking up in a strange world with the blackened shard right beside her. The Guardians were nowhere in sight.**

* * *

**"And when I saw some strange creatures that didn't look like echidna" said Julie-Su " I just freaked out and attacked,"**

**Shadow and Rouge were silent for several moments digesting Julie-Su's tale until Shadow decided to speak.**

**"Did these Guardians come with you?" asked Shadow, his red eyes narrowing on Julie-Su.**

**" I don't know" said Julie-Su " Maybe. The shard came with me sure enough, but I don't know about the others. Dr. Frivetous could even be here,"**

**" If that's the case" said Rouge " then we have a lot more trouble to deal with,"**

**"We'll have to tell Knuckles of this right away" said Shadow " who knows what these guys are capable of,"**

**"I'll come along too" said Julie-Su " you guys made need me,"**

**" I'll inform the General right away," said Rouge, immediately turning on her communicator to request a ship. **

**A great disaster was coming, and they all had to be ready to face it.**


End file.
